Ten Reasons Why I Hate Fredward Benson
by waitingformywallflowerdoctor
Summary: The ten reasons why i hate Freddie Benson. You'll be shocked by number 1! rated T for safety ad possibly later chapters! *COMPLETE*
1. iMake The List

I slowly opened my eyes and bright light hit them. I closed them quickly. UGH! Why did I open my eyes? I opened them again and glanced at the clock. It read 6:32. I NEVER get up that early on a Saturday. Normally around 10 or 11 is when I do, but apparently not today!

I suppose I should tell you about me, shouldn't I?

My name is Sam. That's my name, don't wear it out. My full name is Samantha Joy Puckett. Don't EVER call me Samantha unless you want to die! I am 17 years old. And I'm in 11th grade at Ridgeway High School.

My best friends are Carly Shay and Fredward Benson. Fredward is generally called Freddie or any other name I can come up with unless there is a substitute teacher around you calls him Fredward and me Samantha.

We have been doing iCarly since we were 13 years old. That was a long time ago! Soon we'll be graduating and going off to college.

Carly has a boyfriend and his name is Griffin. The guy with the PeeWee Babies obsession, remember? Yeah he got over it and asked Carly out and they have been going out for a year now.

Only Fredwad and I are still single and now I am gonna make a list of the ten reasons why Sam Puckett hates Fredward Benson.

Let's start off with a title:

**Ten Reasons Why I Hate Fredward Benson**

That works. So I start off with number 10…

**Number 10) **I hate his hair. I mean I love the color brown and the color suits him but…it is starting to get darker and longer and I think he is never gonna cut it! He should! I wouldn't mind running my hands through it because it looks so so-I think it might fall off! I think that's an insult… That's right I hate is long, dark, cute-AGAIN I MEAN-stupid looking hair! His eyes are also brown but they are like or-so freaking dull!

**Number 9)** I hate his 'techie' talk! He always has to be right when he is talking about tech stuff! I was happy the day I got the acronym 'MPEG' correct! His face was hilarious! HA! He always has to be right and I hate him for it. I mean sometimes its really cute and I think he is trying to impress Carly and me-back up-I don't think his tech talk is cute! What so ever!

**8)** I hate how when he's counting down from 5 he always skips 1! No one knows why he does that! Is it just because he forgot? Or something else? The number '1' has feelings too you know! I mean not that I don't mind that when he points at us to start the show he always seems to be pointing at me even though Carly always starts first! Wait…I do mind!

**Number 7)** I hate his mother's obsession with health conscious foods and activities. I wish she could just leave him be for a little while. He always has to scream 'Moo-oom!' to get her to leave. I mean it is kinda adorabl-annoying that she always has to know where he is. She is just too over-protective. She just had to come with us to Japan and had to ruin our fun. She just had to! I really find it adorable-uh cute-Oh it is so annoying!

**Number 6)**I hate that I have only thought of 4 things so far. I mean there are more but I just have to think. I packed a lot in the other 4! I hate him. He just always has to be a goody-goody! When we were little, he was at least. I met him at Carly's 8th birthday party so almost ten years. Granted I have rubbed off on him. He is a bit more of a prankster when he wants to be.

**Number 5) **I hate how he fights back now when I tackle him. He used to just stand there and take it! But now, he doesn't and he's taller THAN me! He was so small and adorab-I am gonna stop talking.

**Number 4) **I hate how he never gave up the idea of Carly loving him. She only 'loved' him when he saved her life! And then it was only because of that! She realized that a year later when he brought it up! I always tell him 'Carly will never love you' but he doesn't listen. I think he gave up the stupid idea which is a good thing because I li-I can't stand him going off about it.

**Number 3) **I hate the fact that they DID date! I just want to go and actually hurt Carly!…not that I'm jealous or anything…I just like hurting people. But I would NEVER hurt Carly. Carly and Freddie are like bro and sis only! I can't see them as BF and GF! I just cant. The idea makes me want to puke up blood.

**Number 2) **I hate his lips. They are so, so pink. I am a girl but I hate the color pink! So therefore, I hate his lips. I mean, the are round and soft-I would know he was my first kiss! OH! And I hate the fact that he WAS my first kiss. We did just kiss to get it over with and we promised that we would never talk of it again but then Carly found out so that was out of the bag. Grrr…

**Number 1) **Oh hell…screw all the things I said! I love his hair, I just want to run my hands through it and make him moan! His eyes are like chocolate orbs and if I look into them too long I could very easily get lost! He's so gorgeous and I friggin love his 'techie' talk! I was so freakin' pissed when he saved Carly's life and I just wanted to walk in front of a car just to get my life saved by Freddie. For some reason I love it when he points at me and Carly goes first. I hate that Carly does go first though! I love how he fights back when I tackle him we actually play fight not fight fight. I love it when he screams 'Moo-oom!' to get his mom to leave. I love how I did rub off on him and now he's my partner in crime! I love that he is taller than me but he was so friggin adorable when he was smaller than me! I was so freaking annoyed when I saw Carly and Freddie kiss right in front of me! Apparently they made out for 31 minutes when Crazy was gone to the store. I wish I was the one that he made out with for 31 minutes. I LOVED my first freaking kiss because it was him! I have liked him since then! That was almost 3 friggin years ago! The only FREAKING GODDAMN reason I hate him so much is because I LOVE HIM! I hate him because he is the one guy I can't freaking have! I hate him for it damn it! I hate him for it! I get jealous over Carly and I just can't friggin help it! I CAN'T!

I should hide this list, shouldn't I?

**A/N: This is my new iCarly story! Do you guys want me to coninue itI hope you all liked it! Review please!**

**PEACE LOVE SEDDIE!**

**KALENA :D**


	2. iFind The List and Read It

**A/N: Yea so I was thinking and I thought that I might as well just update this story. It's been too long. So here you go. BTW, Sam has two voices in her head.**

**Disclaimer~No! What part of 'no' don't you understand?**

* * *

Sam's PoV

I was freaking out and pacing. Want to know why? Because my list was stolen. It's not in my locker so I believe that means stolen, right?

I was a little stupid this morning because I threw the list in my backpack but I have to have it with me. So I threw it in my locker and shut it.

"Hey." I screamed and whipped around. "Oh, sorry. Hey Carly. You scared me."

She laughed softly. "I see that. What's wrong?"

"I lost something very, very important."

"What did you lose?" She asked.

"Uhhh…my homework?"

She snorted. "Since when do you care about homework?"

"I…uh…copied it from Freddie."

"Oh, well here he is."

"Hey ladies." _Oh my God._ He was right behind me and I could feel his breath on my neck and ear. I could hear his breathing and if I listened closely, his heartbeat. I think I may faint. But I'm a Puckett. We don't faint.

"H-hey Freddie." I said, stuttering. _**Damn it.**_ "Yea, hey."

"Sam Puckett? Stuttering? Wow. That's new." Freddie smirked.

I punched him in the shoulder, unnaturally light. "Shut up."

"So Freddie, you might need to give Sam your homework again, because she lost it." Carly smirked. What is with people and smirking today?

"What?" Freddie asked.

"The homework, you know, the one you gave Sam to…" Carly stopped, confused as well. Freddie looked at me and I gave him a look that said, 'Just play along', so he did.

"OH! Right the homework, you need it again? I'll give it to you." I looked relieved.

"Thanks."

"Bye Sam. Bye Freddie." _Of course! She just had to leave me alone with Freddie._

"So…"

"So…"

"You really don't need the homework do you?" I shook my head. "Nope."

"What did you lose?" _**Crap.**_

"Oh nothing that concerns you." _Everything that concerns you. _**Shut it.**

"O…kay." HE let the subject drop. The bell rang and we went our separate ways.

* * *

Earlier This Morning Freddie's PoV

"Hey ladies." I walked up to them and stood right behind Sam. Oh Sam. I can smell her hair. It smells like strawberries and vanilla. Sigh. I'll never have her. She isn't mine to have.

"Hey Freddie." Carly had said.

"Fredachini." We all know who that was.

The bell rang and they left for gym and I had Spanish. I turned and saw a paper sticking out of Sam's locker.

I gently tugged on it and the locker door swung open and the paper fell free. I picked it up and was about to put it in the locker but the title made me stop.

**Ten Reasons Why I Hate Fredward Benson**

I smirked.

I banged my head on the door to her locker and it shut. Grrrrreat.

I just started reading. I felt a rush of emotions going through me by number one. Most of it was sadness because she obviously didn't like me but when I read number 1, I felt a rush of happiness! She loves me! Samantha Joy Puckett loves me! Of all people! I can't tell her I found the list though and the door is shut so I can't put it back. I'll just have to keep it.

The bell rang again. Yeah. I'm also gonna be late to class!

* * *

**A/N: So sorry it's short! But I have a better idea for the next chapter! So…yea. Just review or fav or alert. Whatever it is that you guys do.**

**~Kalena :D**


	3. iHave an Inner Voice?

**A/N: Here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer~No. Do I look like Dan Schneider? Don't answer that!**

* * *

**At the Groovy Smoothies Sam's PoV**

Freddie's hair looked like more hot than normal. Yes me Sam Puckett called  
Freddie Benson hot. Deal with it. Anyway his hair instead of having his combed up he let his bangs fall on his forehead and it was _waaay_ hotter than normal!

"Hey Sam?" I gulped.

"Yea Freddie?" he smirked.

"How do you like my hair?" he said. I looked down trying to hide my blush.

"You look n-nubbish." I said. Crap. I stuttered.

* * *

**Freddie's PoV  
**

Sam stuttered. Ha. She's totally has a crush on me. I smirked again and she  
looked down trying to hide her visible blush. Carly looked at us like we were  
crazy.

Well we probably were.

Anyway…I made my hair like this because it was number 10 on her 'special' list. I'm also gonna do more of my 'techie' talk, fight back more, scream at my mom more and I'm gonna point to her. Then…I don't think I'm gonna tell you the rest of my brilliant plan. I don't want to ruin the surprise.

* * *

**Sam's PoV**

His hair is quite hot at the moment. I decided not to think about the list while I was with him but it kept crawling back into it. I wonder who would steal my list? As blackmail? Or just out of curiosity? Whoever took it is dead!

I keep thinking that I should tell Carly. She is my best friend after all. I decided that I will even though she might still like him after the whole 'I saved your life thingy.'

* * *

**At Carly's Apartment**

"So Freddie…why's your hair like that?" Carly asked him. I swear he blushed slightly. "I just wanted to do something different." She smirked.

"What ever you say." She said all sing-songy. I smirked. So was so off key.

"You were very off key," Freddie said, smirking. **(A/N: They like smirking don't they?)** Woah! It's like he read my mind! He's smirk is so adorable. Focus Puckett.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" I said. "Oh!" He said as we high-fived. Carly rolled her eyes. "I'll be right back," she said and she went upstairs. I went to the fridge and got out my ham. Yea you heard correct. MY ham.

Freddie rolled his eyes (his gorgeous eyes) and plopped down on the couch. "What's your problem Fudgeface?"

"Nothing, I still can't believe your obsession with ham and any other meat in the world." My eyes narrowed. He did not say obsession. Did he?

I think he did.

That boy's gonna pay.

I put my ham down and walked over to him. His gaze turned from astonishment to fear in a split-second. "What did you just say?" My voice was low and deadly so no one could hear him but me.

He flinched before he said in a small voice, "I still can't believe your obsession with ha-OH MY GOD SAM GET OFF OF ME!" I tackled him and threw him on the ground. I straddled him and sat on his chest (a very toned chest) and put my face directly in front of his.

"It is not an obsession, it's a love. Just like your love of technology." I said, and then added after an after-thought, "And hopefully a love for me."

"What was that last part?" He asked. Damn, he wasn't supposed to hear that. "Nothing." I said quickly and got up off of him. I turned and screamed. Carly was standing there with her mouth wide open with (I hope) shock.

Freddie rushed over and apparently didn't see Carly. "What?" I pointed to her. She probably thought we were kissing or something. (I wish we were though.) "Oh."

"Carly. We didn't do anything. He called my love of meat an obsession and I taught him a lesson." That got her to unfreeze. She gasped and nodded.

"Good."

_I still wish that we actually were kissing instead of fighting._

**Come on Puckett, you are not gonna let a boy invade your mind are you?**

_Maybe. If he lets me invade his._

**You already have invaded his mind. With mental pain.**

_Oh I know that. I just wish that he would let me. I wish that he loved me._

**Wow Puckett. You are incredible. I can't believe you are letting your guard down. You are a Puckett and you are not supposed to let love invade your mind. Not yet anyway. Let ham be first. Then steak. Then bacon. Then beef jerky. THEN love. That's how its supposed to be.**

_I don't care. I still wish that he loved me._

_Hey why does you sound so much like Freddie?_

* * *

**Nobody's PoV**

While Sam had her mind fight, Freddie was having one of his own.

* * *

**Freddie's PoV**

_I really wish that we were kissing than fighting._

**She is a blonde-headed demon. Why do you wish that?**

_Well…because I love her! That's right! I'm in love with Samantha Puckett! HA!_

**WHY?**

_Well…she's beautiful, she very funny, when she's hurting me, we are really good friends. I care about her more than she could ever imagine. That's why I gave up the school at sea thingy._

**Wow Benson. You are not supposed to be worrying about love. It goes all things technology, then Carly, then a bunch of other things, THEN Sam. That's how it's supposed to be.**

I don't care. I still wish she loved me. Hey why does my inner voice sound so much like Sam?

* * *

**Nobody's PoV**

You can clearly see that those two are in denial so much that they are swimming in it. You know the saying the Denial is a river in Egypt? Well yea there you go. Ok, uh now for the author's note!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that! Sorry that it is short! I'll update ASAP! **

**PEACE LOVE SEDDIE :D**


	4. iCall You Names For a Reason

Today is iCarly day. Which means that in a few minutes we will do iCarly. I have been trying to avoid Freddie but he always pops up in the conversation or enters the conversation. It is very annoying!

"Hey Sam?" Carly asked.

"What Carls?"

"Why are you avoiding Freddie?" I choked on my ham.

"I'm-I'm not avoiding him I just happen to not be around him." Crap. I stuttered. This is my worst subject when it comes to lying.

"Okay…." She said uncertain. I don't blame her.

Freddie came down and yelled, "2 minutes until show time! Come on!"

"Comin'!" I yelled and finished the rest of my ham.

We ran upstairs and got in our places. "Here's you remote." Freddie tossed me the remote and I caught it, clumsily. I tried my best not to blush.

"In 5…4…3…2..." He pointed to me and winked. "I-I'm Sam!" I yelled and stuttered. "I'm Carly!"

"And this is iCarly!" We yelled together. We did the normal stuff that we do and then Freddie said, "And we're clear! Great show guys!" He winked at me again. I swear everyone could hear my heart beating.

"Thanks Fredly." I said.

"Sam, why do you always have to call me names?" He asked.

"Because I _LOVE_ it!" And with that I walked out.

Gosh they are always on my back about that. I call him names because I can't have them knowing that I like him! And when he pointed to me and winked…what was that about? I'm pretty positive that I was the only one who saw his wink. I love his eyes.

"Sam get back here!" I heard him yell. I started running. I ran out of the Shay apartment and I heard Freddie behind me. I ran faster and flew down the stairs and out the building. Freddie was still behind me and it was raining. I was drenched in two seconds. I bet he was too.

I suddenly felt a hand on my upper arm. "Sam stop running. Please." Freddie said. I looked back and saw Freddie looking down at me. I stared into his eyes and saw determination.

"No." I tried to break free but to no avail. "When did you so strong?"

"Same time the voice got lower. You should remember when that happened." He smirked.

"Shut up."

"What's the real reason why you call me names?"

"I'll never tell you." I glared at him and he glared back.

We stood there glaring for what seemed like forever. We were both soaked with rain. "Fine. Don't tell me, but one day I'll figure it out." He turned and headed back inside.

"Because I love you." I whispered into the rain and headed home.

(I thought about ending it here but I think I'll keep going!)

**The Next Day**

"Hey Sam." Carly said. "Why'd you run out yesterday?"

"I don't know. I just did."

"And then Freddie ran out after you and you were all frazzled in the beginning of the show." Dang she catches on fast! I think I should tell her.

"Carly can I tell you something?" I asked her, my best friend through thick and thin, wondering if I should tell her.

"Uh…sure. What is it?"

I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I think-I know-that I love Freddie." Her eyes got huge and she opened her mouth to scream but I clamped my hand over her mouth so what she screamed came out muffled. "Youf lofe freffie fenson!"

"Yes now please be quiet." I whispered. I took my hand off her mouth and she was quiet. "Thank you." The bell rang and we went our separate ways for first period.

**Freddie's PoV**

"Hey Carly." It was lunchtime and we were sitting at our table. Sam and Gibby were still in line to get food. "Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?" I asked nervously.

"Sure. What up?"

"That saying doesn't work for you." I pointed out.

"I know. Now what is it?"

I leaned in and whispered, "I think-I know-that I love Sam."

"You love Sam?" She asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Yeah. Why are you smirking?" I yelled.

"No reason." She was still smirking.

* * *

**A/N: Hey-o! Sorry that its short and for the wait but I needed some time to think and work on other chaps.**

**Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Press that little button!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	5. iAlmost Get Killed

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME! I HOPE YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON ME! I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer~Me? Own iCarly? Ha. I'd love to. But I don't.**

* * *

**Freddie's PoV**

Why am I up this early? It's 6:30 in the freaking morning on a Saturday! I wonder what Sam is doing right now…I have her list….I should probably give it back. But how?

I'll text her.

**(Texts start with Freddie and goes back in forth between the two of them)**

_Hey Sam, you up?_

_Yes Freddifer…What do u want?_

_I'm up and bored…it's 6:30 in the morning…_

_Why thank u genius I didnt know that! _

_I know you did…I was just stating a fact…jeez…_

_Lets not fight…_

_Why not?_

_I dont kno I just don't feel like it_

_OK? _

_Want 2 go 2 Groovy Smoothies?_

_Um…sure meet you there in 10._

_See ya there_

I got dressed and walked to the Groovy Smoothies. Half way there I saw Sam about to cross the street. "Hey Sam!" I yelled.

She didn't respond. That's clue number one.

"Sam!"

Still no answer. She must be listening to her PearPod. I wonder what song…

"SAM!" I yelled again when she stepped into the street. I started walking faster. I heard police sirens in the distance and the screeching of wheels.

I started to run. Sam was in the middle of the street. The noise was coming closer. "SAM!" I screamed. I saw her turn around and wave at me. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I reached the street. "Sam move!" I yelled as I got closer to her.

The cars were turning onto the street. I tripped but pushed her out of the way. "Freddie what are yo-" She was cut off because she had to witness me getting hit my a car for the second time in both of our lives.

"FREDDIE!" She had screamed just before I passed out.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know it's short, but it was like the perfect place to stop! Sorry about the cliffhanger…I'm just evil aren't I?**

**Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON!**

**l  
****l  
****l  
****\/**

**(PS: It'll make me update faster)**


	6. iAdmit It to You, But You're Unconscious

**Disclamier~I don't own it.**

**Sam's PoV**

* * *

For the second Saturday in a row, am up early. It's six freaking fifteen in the morning! Is this gonna become a regular thing? I wonder if Carly's up...nah. She's probably still thinking. I'm hungry. I wonder if Freddie is up...

He is really adorable when he sleeps. NOT that I would know anything about that...I just did watch him sleep once. I should text him. I don't care if he's alseep! I picked up my phone and flipped it open. I had a message from Freddie sent 1 minute ago. It read:

_Hey Sam, you up?_

_Yes Freddifer...What do u want?_ I responded.

_I'm up and bored...it'd 6:30 in the morning..._

_Why thank u genius I didn't know that!_

_I know you did…I was just stating a fact…jeez…_

_Lets not fight…_

_Why not?_

_I dont kno I just don't feel like it_

_OK? _

_Want 2 go 2 Groovy Smoothies?_

_Um…sure meet you there in 10._

_See ya there_

I quickly threw on a T-shirt, hoodie and jeans. I grabbed my PearPod and walked out the door. I put the ear buds in and turned the music up loud. I walked down the deserted streets to the Groovy Smoothie. It is the only place I know that is open on a Saturday at 6:30 in the morning.

I was walking down the streets and turned around the corner. I walked into the street and turned the volume down. I heard Freddie calling my name. "SAM!" I turned around and waved at him. Wait, why was he running? The music was still was turned up really loud so I couldn't hear anything else. "Freddie what are yo-" Freddie pushed me and I flew to the sidewalk...I looked up just in time to see Freddie being hit by a car going. "FREDDIE!" I screamed just as he hit the ground. The police car screehed to stop right in front of him. I ran to him and screamed his name over and over again. I faintly heard the policeman telling me to get up. "No! You don't get it! THia is the second time this has happened! He could die!" I felt something warm roll down my cheek. A tear. Pucketts never cry.

"Miss, the ambulance will be here soon. I need to get his name and your's."

"Mine is Samantha Joy Puckett. And Freddie's is Fredward Karl Benson."

"Benson." The man whispered.

I nodded. I was crying. I had to face that fact. I heard the siren of a ambulance. The ambulance pulled up and people with a gurney came out.

"Miss, you're gonna hafta get up." One person said.

"NO!" I screamed with more tears coming out of the corners of my eyes.

"Just get up and you can come with us in the ambulance." I quickly got up and the gently picked up Freddie and put him on the gurney. They put Freddie in the back and I quickly got in. I thought I saw SPencer and Carly out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't care.

I grabbed Freddie's hand and whishpered in his ear, "Don't leave me Freddie." One of the people asked me, "You love him, don't you?"

I replied, "Yes. Yes I do."

* * *

The rest was a blur. We got there and they wheeled Freddie in the emergenency room and I had to wait in the white waiting room, filling out paperwork. It's funny. I knew most of this stuff. I just didn't know hismother's full name (wouldn't be surprised if her name was Marissa Crazy Benson) and his insurance company. I kept replaying the scene in my head of Freddie being hit and every time I do, it just hurts more and more. I don't know what I would do if he died. Losing the love of life hurts and he saved me, just lke with Carly. Speaking (technically thinking) of Carly I have twleve missed calls from her and three text messages from her.

It's now or never. I called her.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Ring. Ring. Ri-

_"SAM! Where are you? There was this huge accident on 12th Street and a huge traffic jam. Appearently, some kid got really and his girlfriend was freaking out, crying and everything. The police said that they were chasing some drunk driver-at six thirty in the morning-and their car hit that kid. They wouldn't give out any names. Personally I don't think he had any..."_

"Carly? Are you done?"

_"Yes. Where are you?"_

"I'm at the hospital..."

_"WHAT WHY?"_

"I know who got hit...I was there..." I trailed off.

_"Who was it?"_

"It was-" I was cut off by a doctor coming out of Freddie's room.

"Are you Samantha Puckett?" I nodded and said, "Just a minute..." And I turned back to the phone.

"I gotta go Carly. I'll call back in a half hour or so. Bye!" I hung up ande said, "Yes?"

"Freddie will be fine, but he is unconscious. We stopped the bleeding and got casts on his arms. His back was pretty scrapped up along with his stomach. The car bruised his stomach and ribs. He's in pretty bad shape and we need to know what insurance he uses but I can get from the last time it happened..."

"Do that because I don't know what it is. Can I still go see him?" I asked quietly.

She nodded and left.

I opened the door to Freddie's room and gasped. It was worse than last time. Probably this car was speeding and the taco truck wasn't. He had brusies everywhere and he was deathly pale. His eyelashes stood out and his hair wasn't as dark. His lips weren't as full and he looked like one of those cheesy vampires from Twilight. I let the tears fall as I looked at him. I gripped Freddie's hand so hard, I feared I might break it. He looked so helpless and vulnerable, just like I am now.

"Oh Freddie. Why did you save me? It just gave me another reason to love you. You heard right. I love you." I kissed him on the lips. No response seeing as he is uncoinscious. It still felt right no matter what state.

I heard the door open but kept lookiong at Freddie. "Uh...Miss?"

"Name's Sam."

"Oh, uh, Sam, there are people who want to see you..."

I stood up and kissed Freddie on the forehead and walked out.

There stood Carly, Spencer, and Mrs. Benson. All with worried expressions on their faces. Carly and Spencer rushed over and hugged me. Mrs. Benson hung back, probably because it was a little awkward.

"Where is Freddie?" She asked. I pointed to the door behind me. They all gasped and rushed inside. I heard gasping, sobs and screaming. Thuds were even heard. I'm gonna guess that Mrs. Benson gasped the screamed and fainted. Calry gasped the started sobbing and Spencer just gasped. The door opened and my thought were proven correct. "What happened?" Spencer asked me.

I retold my part story up till now. Carly repremended me for having the music up that high and I told her not to worry. I will never have the music uo that loud ever again! Then we hugged.

A doctor came out of Freddie's room and looked at me. This was it. Freddie was either awake or he was dead. "I have some news about Freddie." His voice did not tell us whether it was good news or bad news.

"He is-"

* * *

**A/N: I'm so evil! If you haven't voted on the ending, PLEASE DO SO! Remember that even if one choice has the most picks, it may not be the ending type.**

**REVIEW=MOTIVATION  
****MOTIVATION=UPDATES!**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**

**l  
****l  
****l  
****\/**


	7. iLove Him You Got a Problem with That?

**A/N: Here you go!**

**DISCLAIMER~I DO NOT OWN IT!**

* * *

"He is..."

I prayed to God that he was OK. I did more than that. I wished on a whishing star. Please let him be okay, please let him be okay...

"He will be okay." Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "His bruises will heal and the ribs will be fixed soon in surgery. His scraps will be healed as well. The only thing is that we do not know is when he will wake up from unconsciousness..." The doctor trailed off.

"What! Why not?" I asked through my tears of happiness.

"Well we should give him some anesthesia in case he would wake up in surgery, but that is quite risky. He could fall into a coma during the surgery. Hopefully he won't but it's a possibility."

My tears of happiness turned into tears or fear. "W-what?"

The doctor nodded.

"Make should that he doesn't die. If he dies," I wanted to be threatening but I can't when I'm emotionally unstable. Carly let me cry on her shoulder. "We'll be starting the surgery in an hour." The doctor said then left.

"Sam?" Spencer asked tentively.

"What Spencer?"

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" I snapped then sniffled.

"I think that you are upset and incrediblely nervous because Freddie and you don't want him to die." Spencer said softly. Woah. Who knew Spencer could be so deep?

I nodded.

The hour passed quickly and soon it was time to start Freddie's surgery. They let me go in alone and I placed a light kiss on his lips. "I love you Freddie." I whispered and left. The doctor estimated that the surgery was going to be an hour to an hour and a half.

It was a _loooooooong _wait.

* * *

Crazy was still trying to comprehend the fact that I love her son and Carly is trying to get me to calm down. Spencer went to get him and Carly food ten minutes ago and he still is not back.

"So you _really_ love my son?" Crazy asked for the umpteenth time.

"Oh for God's sake! Yes! I love him! With all my damn heart! Can you just get over the fact that Carly never will and I do?"

"I never knew how strongly you felt for my Freddie, Samantha." Mrs. Benson said.

"Please don't call me Samantha. I like Sam. Sam and Sam only." I said.

"Sam Puckett?" The doctor came out.

"Yes?"

"The surgery went smoothly. The anesthesia will wear off in another five minutes and if he doesn't wake up, then..." He trailed off.

We all nodded, knowing what that meant. "Can we go see him?" Mrs. Benson asked. When did I start calling her Mrs. Benson and not Crazy?

"You may. But only a few visitors at a time please."

We decided that I could go in first with Carly. Mrs. Benson would wait for Spencer outside. Carly opened the door and we walked inside. You could hear the soft 'beep, beep' of the heart monitor and you could see the slow rise and fall of Freddie's chest.

"He looks so, broken." Carly said softly behind me.

"You should have seen when he was hit. There was so much blood. So much of it. I thought I was gonna pass out just by looking at it. Luckily the cops that were chasing the car that hit Freddie stopped and called 911. I couldn't see much, I was crying so hard. I remember screaming no at the paramedics because I didn't want get up. Didn't want to leave Freddie. We got in the back of the ambulance and I remember one of the paramedics saying, 'You love him.' They didn't say it as a question, but I weakly said yes in response."

"Wow. And he saved you. That was the icing on the cake of you loving him isn't it?" Carly asked.

My eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean?"

"Him saving you made you love him even more right?"

"OH! Right."

"And are you gonna ever tell him how you feel?"

"I have, but he was unconscious every time." I said quietly.

"Ah." I got up and picked up Freddie's lifeless hand. I sighed. "Don't die on me Freddie, please don't die on me." I kept whispering that over and over again. Like a mini prayer to God.

Carly sat on the couch and slowly fell asleep. I kept whispering though. I never stopped. His brathing did get a little shalower, but I thought nothing to it. But then, there was that heart-breaking noise.

*_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!*_ It made Carly jolt awake just as I screamed, "Freddie! No! You can't die! Not now!" I kissed him and screamed his name over and over again and kissed him over and over agan, trying to wake his senses.

The doctors rushed in and were desperately trying to revive his non-beating heart. Spencer rushed in and grabbed me. "Shh, Sam. Calm down. Calm down."

"Never tell a girl to calm down!" I screamed at him. "Now let me go!"

"NO!" Spencer yelled. I kicked and screamed. Everytime a nurse said 'clear!' and it didn't work, my heart broke even more.

I broke down crying. I heard another clear and then the doctors sighing. They had lost the battle. Fredward Benson was no more.

-**A/N: OKAY! Please don't kill me! THIS IS NOT THE END! I REPEAT! THIS IS NOT THE END! Don't give up hope. **

**The more reveiws I get, the faster I update! I can assure you though, THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING TO THIS STORY!**

_Or so I thought._


	8. iMake a Decision

**A/N: I am so happy right now! So many reviews! But just a few more would be nice.**

_**I know that a lot of people read this story so would it kill you to review? (If it does, nevermind then.) It's strange. The number of people reading this story went down since I first started it...I would love some reviews!**_

**Tihs chapter is in Freddie's POV!**

**DISCLAIMER~If I did, I wouldn't be here right now!**

* * *

Darkness.

All there is.

Darkness.

Suddenly a light. Slowly approahing me. But feeling presure in my right hand brings me away from the light. Slowly moving. All around. Feels like I'm flying in reality.

Reality.

Sam.

Never seeing her again.

I wish I had told her.

I wish I had told her that I love her. It would have saved me a lot of time. It would have saved her a lot of heatbreak. I hope she finds that paper. It's in plain sight on my desk with another five words on the paper in my own handwriting.

_I love you too Sam._

Weeping.

That's what I hear.

Weeping and faintly a siren. When did I get on an ambulance? Oh well. No words are heard. I can't hear them, just a muffled sound. Not distinct as to who the voice beongs to, just muffled. The sound of doors opening and that flying feeling again. Many voices and many machines noises all around, taking over.

The light getting slowly closer.

Now, only a small beeping noise fills my ears. A door opens and gasp and sniffle is heard. The smell of ham and salty tears reached me. That same presure on my right hand again. Muffled whispering and without warning, presure against my lips. Even unconscious, I felt the spark and the rightness in it. (A/N: Don't know if that's a word...)

It must have been Sam.

My Sam.

The Sam I love.

The door openig and closing and the presence of Sam left. Not 5 minutes later the door opened again and screams were heard and a thud. I guess Mom's here. I laughed inwardly. The light was still getting closer. Slowly but surely.

Something running down my throat.

Cold.

My senses failing me. One last presure on my lips before my senses were lost completely.

* * *

My senses awoke but my eyes didn't open. I heard the small beep noise in the background and the muffled muttering of the doctors and nurses I presume. Then they muffled muttering left.

Sometime later, the door opeing and closing. Two sets of suffling feet and the a muffled whisper. A pause then muffled speaking from the girl-no woman I love. For some reason, I had a feeling that she was talking about me.

Presure on my left hand and Sam was whispering, muffledly, (A/N: Don't think that's a word either...) the same thing over and over again.

The light was so close and it was so warm. Why can't it just reach me?

I felt my senses slowly going. I knew that this was the end of me. Maybe it was a good thing that I never told Sam that I loved her...it would cause her less pain when I left. Heaven was were I knew I was going and one day, I'll see Sam again. I will always watch over her and Carly and Spencer and Mom and Gibby and hey, even Nevel!

Yeah, no.

_Goodbye Samantha Joy Puckett_, I said in my mind before I slipped into darkness.

Heaven's beautiful.

There's not much else to it.

The golden gates and angels in the front. I'm not kidding. Everyone was dressed in white robes. I looked down and saw that I was in the clothes that I was in when I got hit. I glided up to the front angels and opened my mouth to speak.

"We know who you are," they said together. I bet I looked confused.

"Don't be confused. We just got word that you died (I flinched) so we know who you are."

"Can I enter Heaven now?" I aksed.

"Do you want to?" I was confused again.

"You still have 5 minutes. The soul is in limbo for 5 minutes until the person is proven dead. Why don't you see what the people on Earth are doing." It was a statement, not a question. The angel on the left waved her hand over a patch of clouds and they cleared instantly. I could see the hospital room that I was in.

I saw the doctors and nurses looking remoursful.

I saw Mom and Carly bawling their eyes out.

I saw Spencer staring at my unresponsive body.

I saw my body, pale and lifeless.

"Hurry up, you have 2 minutes left."

And lastly, I saw Sam.

Sam.

She had tearstreaks running down her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her face was red. There was no light in her eyes. None at all. Her hair was lifeless and matted. She was thin, as if she had lost 20 pounds since I last saw her.

The doctor said, "We're terribly sorry. But Fredward is dead."

"NO! HE CAN'T BE!" Sam screamed.

"I'm so-"

"NO! PLEASE! DO SOMETHING! HE JUST CAN'T DIE! I HAVEN'T TOLD HIM! I NEVER TOLD HIM THAT I LOVED HIM! He can't die now..." She choked back a sob. I stopped watching.

I made my descision.

And I know I won't regret it.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short. But it was imprtant. I totaly made this up, so...yeah.**

**I would love a review or two. Or ten. In between 5 and 10 would be awesome! Can we do that? More would be nice though...**

**You know, it makes a writer's day when someone reviews their story and it is a nice review. And it gives them motivation to write. And it gives them confidence and it makes wrting story a whole more fun and easy on the author.**

_**So review?**_


	9. iFinally Tell Him

**A/N: Hello! I am cloud 9 right now! SO many reviews! Over a hundred! I have 134 reviews I think for this stroy! That totally rocks! **

**Sam's POV**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Freddie can't be dead. He just can't. I love him too much! And I never told him. I wish I had though. Even if he didn't believe me, I would've told him.

The doctor said, "We're terribly sorry. But Fredward is dead."

"NO! HE CAN'T BE!" I screamed.

"I'm so-"

"NO! PLEASE! DO SOMETHING! HE JUST CAN'T DIE! I HAVEN'T TOLD HIM! I NEVER TOLD HIM THAT I LOVED HIM! He can't die now..." I choked back a sob. Carly put her arms aorund me, silent tears running down her cheeks. "Just try something!" I said. "Please."

The doctors shrugged at each other and turned on the shocky things. (A/N: I don't know what they are called...) They did their thing and said, "Clear."

And Freddie's eyes slowly opened.

"Freddie!" Crazy, Carly and me screamed.

"Freddo!" Spencer said.

"Well I'll be. What a miracle..." One of the doctors said.

"Freddie is a miracle," Crazy said, rushing forward to hug her son.

"Hi Mom." Freddie said weakly. His eyes went from his mom, to Carly, to Spencer, to the doctors and then to me. His eyes bored into mine, clearly saying, "Stay. I'll make them leave." I slightly nodded.

"Hey Mom, can you go get me a glass of water?" She nodded and rushed out and the doctors left with her.

"Spencer. Can you go to my place and get me clothes so my mother won't get me lame ones?" Freddie said smiling.

"Sure thing Freddo." He left as well. Freddie and I both looked pointedly towards Carly who got it. "I'll just go wait outside."

She left and we were left in quiet. "Sooo..." I said slowly.

"Sooo..." Freddie repeated.

"Thanks for saving me."

"No problem." I sat down and we were in silence once more. Then we both said, "I have something to tell you." We both laughed but it looked like it hurt. "Are you okay?"

"It hurts to laugh."

"You broke some ribs. It would hurt."

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"No problem. But I seriously have something to tell you."

"I want to go first."

"Have you ever heard the rule 'Ladies First'?"

"Fine, go first."

I took a deep breath. "I told you plenty of tmes. But you were always unconcious. I kissed you unconscious, and I told you that I loved you unconscious. So know I'm gonna tell you while you are alive, so here it goes. I lo-" I was cut off by pair of lips crashing down on mine.

Freddie was kissing _me_. I was supposed to kiss him. I pulled back. "You were rambling and I already know that you love me."

"How?"

Freddie nervously gulped. "Well, I, uh, ."

"Freddie, I English please."

"I found your list in your locker and I read it and I have been trying to find a way to tell you and I love you too."

I sat, mouth open, eyes bugging out, and staring at him. "You what?"

He repeated what he just said. "WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? I MEAN I LOVE YOU AND ALL BUT WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I WOULD'VE UNDERSTOOD!"

"NO! YOU WOUDN'T HAVE UNDERSTOOD! I BASICALLY STOLE YOUR LIST AND YOU NOT CARING? I LOVE YOU TOO BUT WHY DID I NOT TELL YOU? BECUASE YOU WOULD NOT HAVE UNDERSTOOD! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP AND KISS ME?"

"I WILL!" I shouted and kissed him so fiercly, that I was sure that his lips would bruise. I faintly registered the dopor opening and Carly saying, "Sorry. I'll just leave."

We finally broke for air and our foreheads touched.

"Wow," I said.

"Ditto," Freddie said.

"So you love me?"

"Yes. Do you love me?"

"Yes. I want to scream it out to the world!"

"Well, that window opens so have fun!" I yelled.

He kissed me again. " I don't think so." He kissed me again. And again. And again. Finally I had enough strength to pull away. "Not here," I murmured.

"You owe me when I get home."

"I know."

"So...should I go get Crazy and Carly?" I asked.

"Sure, my job is done." He laughed, though looking pained.

"Stop laughing!" I ordered and walked outside.

"Freddie would like to see you." Crazy rushed in while Carly stayed behind. "Soo...he told you?"

"Told me...YES! HE Did-wait-you already knew?" I knew I sounded hurt, that's becuase I was.

She nodded sheepishly. "He told me right after you did at lunch a few days ago. He made me promise that I wasn't gonna tell you during 5th period that day. I was gonna play matchmaker, but..." She trailed off. I calmed down.

"As long as he made you promise, I'm fine."

"So how was it?"

"Abosulutely 100 and 50% perfect!"

"You sound so girly right now!" She giggled. "I'm so proud if you!" She wiped an imaginary tear under her eye.

We laughed our way into Fredwierd's room.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! **

**15-20 reviews? Can we do that? I know that you can! So can we do it? You guys are awesome! I have some questions!**

**1. How many more chapters?**

**2. What do you think should happen next?**

**3. How much do you love this story?**

**4. What are your favortie pairings from anything and anything?**

_**So! Can we do it?**_


	10. iMake My Own List FREDDIE'S LIST

**A/N: Here is Freddie's List. Sorry if some of the words are a little too alike from Sam's List. AND I have a question for you at the bottom.**

**Sure. I own iCarly. Totally. *pause* OK! OK! I lied! You caught me! I don't own it! DON'T HURT ME!**

Why am I up at 6:15 in the morning on a Saturday? WHY? Ugh. I won't be able to go back to sleep...what could I do? Hmm...

OH! I know! I can write a list of _all_ the things I hate about Sam Princess Puckett! Did I seriously just call her 'Princess'? Wow, okay...I need a title...

**Ten Resons Why I Hate Samantha Puckett**

That works...

**Number 10) **I hate her hair. I mean its so long and blonde and I think that she is never gonna cut it! She should! I just wanna run my hands through it and kis-WAIT! No I don't! It looks so cute-NO it doesn't! Stop thinking like that Freddie. Her hair is stupid. That's right I hate her long, blonde, cute-AGAIN I MEAN-stupid looking hair!

**Number 9)** I hate her blue eyes. I hate them. They are so blue. An electrify-DULL blue. A pair of sparkl-PLAIN eyes. You could just take one look in them and get lost...Get you mind on the right track Freddie! Away from Sam's electrifying, sparlkling blue eyes. Not that I ever noticed them before! What so ever! Pfft.

**Number 8)** I hate how she knows so much about technology and weapons. Sometimes she knows more about technology than I do...and I think that it's kinda cute and cool and I don't mind sometimes-wait…I do mind! And everything she knows about weapons is a little scary. There should be a law against it! But then, she would go to jail for no reason and I don't want that...Wait! Yes I do! Maybe...

**Number 7)** I hate her obsession with meat and hurting people. I wish that she could just stop for one day, but then again, she would just hurtme more for saying that. Her prime target everyday is me and Gibby. And Gibby always gets more of her attention! I hate it! God, I sound so much like a gril right now! Ah well, when your two best friends are girls, they tend to rub off on you. Anyway! I hate how she hurts me but...

**Number 6)**I have stated to fight back lately. I think she hates that I do fight back. ;] And I get on her nerves and she hurts me more. Then I get more attention. It love it when I see the fire burning in her eyes, that determinded look on her face, and her pounce. She's a kitty with claws. Meow. And did you know that she used to be taller than me? I hated it. But now she's short! HA!

**Number 5) **I hate how I've only thaught of five things so far...I know more, I just need to think...I think Sam was always a little evil on the inside. And fiesty. When I met her when I was eight, she was mean, but not as mean as she is now. And I know for a fact that she has rubbed off on me! My mom doesn't like her at all. But she doesn't like Carly a bit more.

**Number 4) **I hate how she always told to me stop believing that Carly would one day love me. I realize that now, but back then it was always annoying to hear her say it everyday! "Carly will never love you." Plain and simple, everyday. But then we danced in the Groovy Smoothie after the Girl's Choice Dance and then we dated for a while...

**Number 3) **I hate how she talked me out dated Carly! It might have been a good thing that she did, because then after te hero thing disappeared, Carly probably would've rudely dumped me! Well, mabe not rudely. but you get the point. She said that I was just bacon...and she loves bacon...I'm confused.

**Number 2) **I hate her lips. They are so, so pink. I am a boy so, naturally, I hate the color pink! So therefore, I hate her lips. I mean, the are round and soft-I would know she was my first kiss! OH! And I hate the fact that she WAS my first kiss. We did just kiss to get it over with and we promised that we would never talk of it again but then Carly found out so that was out of the bag. Grrr…

**Number 1) **Oh hell…screw all the things I said! I love her hair, I just want to run my hands through it and make her moan! Her eyes are like the ocean, always moving, and if I look into them too long I could very easily get lost! She's so gorgeous and I friggin love her obsession with weapons! I was so freakin' pissed when she talked me out of dating Carly, but now I know that she did it to keep me sane! For some reason I love it when she hurts me and that determinded look and her firey blue eyes look like ice when she stares at me. I love her sense of humor and how I actually help her when she is planning a prank on someone! I love how she did rub off on me and now I'm her partner in crime! I love that she is shorter than me but she was so friggin adorable when she was taller than me! I was so freaking annoyed when Sam wanted to be girlier, JUST to impress Pete! And then he rudely dumped her! But aparently they actually kissed a few hundred times. I wish I was the one that she kissed a hundred times. I LOVED my first freaking kiss because it was Sam! I have liked him since then! That was almost 3 friggin years ago! The only FREAKING GODDAMN reason I hate him so much is because I LOVE HER! I hate her because she is the one girl I can't freaking have! I hate her for it damn it! I hate her for it! I get jealous over every other guy she's ever dated and I just can't friggin help it! I CAN'T!

Alrighty, now that I've ranted, what should I do now?

* * *

**A/N: Here is your question!**

**DO YOU PEEPS HAVE **_**ANY **_**IDEAS FOR THE SEQUEL?**

**If not, then I will upload the epilogue the way I have it at the moment! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. iMake an Epilogue

**A/N: Here's the epilogue for Ten Reasons Why I Hate Fredward Benson! The last chapter :'( Its been awesome! And for the sequel I got my idea from...an anonymous reviewer by the name of lexilovesseddie! If your out there, thank you so much!**

**HOLY SHIT! I JUST NOTICED THAT CHAPTER TEN AND THIS CHAPTER DONT MAKE ANY SENSE! SO I GOTTA DELETE CHAPTER TEN! SORRY ABOUT THAT!**

**Nah.**

**Sam's POV**

* * *

We have been dating for a year. Today was our last of high school. I have got to tell Freddie. I have been trying to get him alone but I might have just tell him when he is around people. Carly and Spencer know. Crazy knows. Melanie knows. Hell, I think if she was any more obvious, Freddie would know in an instant. It's not that bad. So I'm preggers. If I hadn't already mentioned that. No? Well then, I'm Pregnant. (Yeah, it's capitalized!) With Freddie's baby. And I have yet to tell him.

Whoop-di-do!

But how do you tell your boyfriend that your preggos with his baby?

I know! It's dificult! Oh great. Here he comes know!

"Sam!" He trows his arms around and I laugh, but hug him anyway.

"Fredward!" He scowled and jabbed my stomach playfully. Ow. Really!

"Hey Fredweird, met me on the fire escape later, okay?"

He looked confused but nodded anyway. Melanie came up and squealed and threw her arms around me. "Sammy! You told him?"

"No Mel. And right now I can't breathe!"

"Sorry." She let go. "But you have to!"

"I know Mel. I know."

* * *

Its later. I'm on the fire escape right now. THE fire escape. The one that we shared our first kiss on and actually made love on once. Oops, you didn't hear that!

Freddie walked out. "Hey, what's up?"

_Well, for starters, I'm perggers wth your baby, I'm going to community college, your going to Cal State University, and I don't think that you exactly want a baby while your there!_

But I didn't say that.

"Not much." I let my mind wander to our future. What would happen? I already decided to keep my baby, with or without Freddie. At the college I'm going to, you get your own dorm, no sharing. Good thing too. Spencer and Crazy would be helpful, after all, this is her grandchild. Freddie would find someone else to marry and have kids with... His voice cut through my thoughts.

"What ya thinkin' about?"

"The future...I gotta tell you something."

"What?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

Freddie's eyes got wide.

* * *

**A/N: I'm evil..._PLEASE REVIEW_! **

**Hey, the sequel wont be out for a while...I need to finish some other stories of mine.**


	12. iPosted the Sequel!

**ATTENTION!**

**I decided...that I have tortured you all **_**loooooooong**_** enough. **

**I POSTED THE SEQUEL!**

**It's called ****iNever Should've Left****.**

**It's on my profile. SHould be number one or two. Just look for it! The first chapter is like a prolouge...sorta. xP**


End file.
